U and I!
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Seorang anak band, tampan, keren, dan, sebaya. Mungkin itu masuk di kategori kebanyakkan gadis. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata Hyuuga! Dia lebih memilih seorang Workaholic, tampan, yang umurnya berbeda 9 tahun darinya, dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kriteria anak band. Bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka? Apakah akan berjalan mulus? *U! part 2* CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**U and I!**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

 **WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

sebelumnya Suna pernah buat cerita yang sama, cuma dalam versi yang lebih singkatnya. berhubungada readeryang minta di perpanjang, maka Suna akan memperpanjang Fic ini (Judul terdahulu U!)

 **U and I!**  
 **RnR!**

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun menangis dalam pangkuan seorang lelaki dewasa yang berkemungkinan adalah ayahnya, mata sang gadis menatap serius sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan Salib bertuliskan Reace in Peace.

"Ayah, ibu pergi kemana?" Tanya sang gadis menatap sang Ayah dengan mata polosnya.

"Ibu, ibu ada di Surga sekarang." Tanya sang pria dewasa yang di panggil Ayah tadi, dengan tatapan sendu.

"Surga itu, jauh tidak?" Tanya sang anah dengan mata amethysetnya yang bundar sempurna.

"Sangat jauh, Hinata." Jawab sang Ayah dengan lembut mengelus surai indigo anaknya.

"Aku ingin ke sana, apa boleh yah?" Tanya sang anak yang di ketahui bernama Hinata.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab sang Ayah, memeluk putri tunggalnya. Dalam pelukan hangat yang ia berikan untuk putrinya, Ayah Hinata menangis. Menangis karena perkataan putrinya.

.  
.

"Hinata? Sudah malam, kau tidak tidur." Tanya seorang lelaki dewasa, pada seorang anak kecil bersurai indigo yang tengah menggambar.

"Ayah!" Panggil sang anak menghamburkan diri dalam pangkuan sang Ayah.

"Aku menggambar ini!" Ujar sang anak dengan nada girang, menunjukkan sebuah gambar pesawat yang tidak terlalu bagus. *kenyataannya tidak mirip pesawat malahan.*

"Oh ya? Kenapa Hinata-chan menggambar pesawat, eh?" Tanya sang Ayah meladeni tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku ingin punya pesawat suatu hari nanti, aku mau pergi ke Surga. Aku mau bertemu dengan Ibu!" Jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sang Ayah hanya membawa anaknya ke dalam pelukkannya, berharap ia tak mengetahui sang Ayah tengah menangis di dalam gelap. Air matanya terus mengalir menyadari betapa Hinata menyayangi Ibunya, tapi apapun yang di katakan sang Anak tadi hanya usaha yang sia-sia untuk di capai.

 **12 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis cantik berlari melalui tangga menuju lantai 8 sebuah kantor ternama di prefektur Konoha, semangatnya lebih kuat dari pada paru-parunya yang sudah protes atas apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Setibanya di lantai 8 sang gadis langsung menuju meja resepsionis, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, juga peluh yang meluncur cepat dari pori-pori kulitnya. Seragam SMA nya yang nyaris basah sempurna, akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Hiashi-sama sedang ada rapat, anda bisa menunggunya di sana." Sambut sang resepsionis saat Hinata tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi di dekat 6 orang yang juga sedang menunggu giliran.

Dengan langkah gontai juga wajah yang muram, Hinata melangkah menuju kursi yang di tunjuk resepsionis tadi.

Hinata menghamburkan pantatnya dengan gerakkan yang kasar, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya menatap sinis juga tatapan tidak suka. Hinata yang merasakan hawa tidak enak hanya dapat merespon dengan cengiran kikuk, terlebih lagi seorang pria dewasa yang duduk di pojok ruangan yang melototi Hinata akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Hinata, kau mau minum apa?" Ujar resepsionis yang tadi bertemu Hinata.

Hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban Hinata, raut cemberut tak lekang hilang dari wajahnya. Dengusan kesal menyusul gelengan kepala Hinata sebagai pelengkap jawaban dari pertanyaan sang resepsionis.

"Aku mau Milkshake coklat dengan potongan buah Alpukat dan Kiwi sebagai topingya, juga di campur dengan biskuit coklat." Jawab Hinata dengan seringai jahil.

"Kalau itu tidak ada, bagaimana kalau teh manis hangat?" Tawar sang resepsionis.

"Kalau tidak ada ya tidak usah!" Jawab Hinata tidak senang.

"Jangan marah, akan ku carikan untukmu. Jadi tunggulah." Jawab sang resepsionis melangkah pergi menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata merogoh tasnya mencari benda sakral kepunyaannya, di keluarkannya seragam olahraganya untuk mempermudah pencarian. Di susul tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman kikuk.

Kembali tangannya menggeledah isi tasnya setelah tatapan dari orang-orang tadi sudah mereda, matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar takut kalau-kalau Ayahnya sudah selesai rapat. Matanya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menatapnya dengan sinis, Hinata membalasnya tak kalah sinis.

 **'WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CAN'T WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CALL ME, CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK...'**

"Itu dia!" Seru Hinata saat mendengar alunan musik yang menjadi nada di hpnya.

Kembali tatapan tidak suka langsung mengarah pada Hinata, tapi kali ini Hinata tidak menghiraukannya. Bisa pegal-pegal bibir Hinata jika ia terus-terusan tersenyum saat orang-orang itu menatapnya.

Tangannya terus mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, mencoba menemukan benda laknat yang membuatnya malu hanya karena mencarinya. Hinata mengambil kotak bekal makanan miliknya, dan mengambil benda yang di carinya sejak tadi. Di bukanya tutup kotak bekal itu dan mengambil sebuah handphone dengan cassing berwarna indigo dari dalamnya, tatapan mata orang-orang kali ini bukan menatapnya sinis melainkan bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah handphone canggih keluaran terbaru yang ada di dalam kotak bekal makanan? Benar-benar anak ajaib!

Hinata kembali merapihkan isi tasnya yang tadi berserakkan tak beraturan kembali ke tempatnya, Hinata tak menyadari sepasang mata secerah langit siang itu yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan piawai mengetik sms dengan cepat pada layar handphone touchscreen miliknya, matanya tampak serius menatap layar handphone kesayangan miliknya.

Kepala Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah pintu ruang rapat, berharap sosok sang Ayah segera keluar dan menuju kafe seafood yang terletak tepat di samping kantor sang Ayah. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki yang menatap sinis padanya tadi, rembulannya bertemu dengan safir si pria mengundang degup jantung Hinata menjadi tak terkendali. Keadaan yang tadi ramai sekarang berubah menjadi sepi. Enam orang yang tadi tampak menunggu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Entah mereka semua pergi kemana.

"Om mau ada perlu apa? Kalau mau minta sumbangan jangan dateng ke sini, bos papa itu orang yang pelit jadi percuma aja kalo om maksain diri." Ujar Hinata yang melihat pria tadi membawa map yang sepengetahuannya berisi proposal untuk meminta sumbangan.

Raut wajah pria tadi langsung berubah, di bilang tersinggung mungkin ya. Bagaimana tidak, belum apa-apa sudah di bilang peminta sumbangan. Apa lagi nanti? Pria tadi melangkah mendekati tempat Hinata duduk, dan duduk di kursi yang berjarak 2 kursi dari tempat Hinata duduk.

"Dari pada kau melakukan hal-hal aneh, ada baiknya kau membaca buku ini!" Ujar pria itu menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna merah pada Hinata.

 **Cara mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan matang**

Begitulah judul yang tertera pada cover buku tersebut, buku menjijikan! Begitu mungkin batin Hinata saat selesai membaca judul dari buku tersebut, mengingat umur Hinata yang baru menginjak 16 tahun. Dan di suruh membaca buku yang isinya notabene di tujukan untuk orang dewasa, itu bukan hal yang lazim. Itu amat menjijikan bagi Hinata sendiri.

"Tidak om, terimakasih." Ujarnya sopan seraya mendorong buku tadi kembali kepada sang empunya.

"Eh, jangan panggil om. Namaku Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Tawar sang pria yang di ketahui bernama Naruto ini.

"Tapi aku tidak di perbolehkan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan namanya saja oleh Ayahku, itu tidak sopan. La-lagi pula, aku kan baru mengenal om." Ujar Hinata yang tersipu malu, entah sejak kapan penyakit lamanya kembali kumat. Dulu hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang sering terjadi saat Hinata masih awal bertemu dengan Sai, tetangga dari Sakura teman satu kelasnya. Hinata menyukai Sai yang notabene adalah seorang anak band, tapi sayang seribu sayang. Sai tak kunjung membalas perasaan sang gadi porselen ini.

Sedangkan pria yang ada di depannya sekarang ini adalah seorang workaholic, seorang pria pekerja kantoran, juga tentunya pria yang di perkirakan Hinata berbeda 5 tahun darinya ini sudah pasti di gandrungi banya wanita. Melihat dari caranya berpenampilan, gaya rambutnya yang amat nyentrik rambut kuning jabrik yang mencuat-cuat dari kulit kepalanya. Juga aroma cytrus yang tercium jelas menyeruak keluar dari tubuh pria di hadapannya ini, walau tidak terlalu menyengat dan terbilang kalem tapi aroma ini mampu menghipnotis wanita yang menghirupnya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan kakak." Ujar pria itu lembut. "Lagi pula umurku baru 25 tahun. Jadi belum bisa di panggil om sepenuhnya." Sambungnay lagi.

"Hinata, kau sudah lama menunggu rupanya." Ujar seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki mata yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat. Wajahnya juga terlihat berwibawa.

"Ayah!" Seru Hinata saat melihat orang yang sudah di nantikannya selama 2 jam setengah ini, Hinata segera berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

"Ah, ada Naruto juga rupanya." Ujar Ayah Hinata memandang pria berambut secerah mentari hari ini dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat juga.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman juga dengan anggukan, tidak mau berurusan panjang lebar dengan Ayah Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku dan Hinata ingin pergi makan siang terlebih dahulu. Selamat siang." Ujar Ayah Hinata seraya pergi menuju lift meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semula.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu Naruto?" Tanya sosok pria dewasa yang amat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang lebih dewasa dari Naruto.

'gadis yang unik' Batin Naruto.

Tak ada respon sedikitpun, Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sosok tadi. Langkahnya di perlambat saat sudah mendekati sosok yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang senada dengan Naruto.

"Apa pendapatmu jika gadis itu adalah seorang Uzumaki Kushina." Setelah melantunkan kalimat yang menurutnya merupakan jawaban itu, dia kembali melangkah menjauh dari sosok yang di ketahui bernama Minato. Ayah dari Naruto.

Minato hanya menynggingkan senyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya itu, dan melangkah cepat menyamai jarak antara keduanya.

Bagaimana hari mereka selanjutnya setelah pertemuan ini!

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **Seperti yang Suna bilang sebelumnya fic ini adalah versi lain dari fic untuk NHFD#6 yang berjudul U! Tapi ini Suna modifikasi lebih panjang. Untuk chapter 1 nya sendiri, ga terlalu banyak mengalami perubahan. cuma ada sedikit di bagian dialog antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau U! punya 4 chapter, mungki U and I! akan lebih dari itu.**

Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. mohon masukan dan kritik dari readers-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**U and I!**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

 **WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

sebelumnya Suna pernah buat cerita yang sama, cuma dalam versi yang lebih singkatnya. berhubungada readeryang minta di perpanjang, maka Suna akan memperpanjang Fic ini (Judul terdahulu U!)

 **U and I!**  
 **RnR!**

 **Azarya Senju** : Ok! Terimakasih sudah mampir, ini sudah lanjut!

 **Sena Ayuki** : Sebenernya di chapter 1 belum terlalu banyak modifikasinya, jadi menurut aku untuk chapter 1 masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Ok! Ini sudah lanjut.

 **Guest** : Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel berjudul U! karangan mba _Donna Rosmayna_ (kalau tidak salah). Untuk alur, tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti novel asli. Alur, plot, dan adegan. Suna rangkum menjadi kerangka untuk fic ini, tapi Suna sesuaikan dengan chara yang Suna pakai. Ada yang Suna buang dan ada yang Suna tambahkan. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan di beli Novelnya, baca, dan bandingkan. Apa fic ini 100% mirip dengan novel atau tidak? Walau pun Suna terinspirasi dari suatu novel, setidaknya Suna tidak mengcopy seluruhnya.  
Toh pada novel U! akhir kisah cinta tokoh utama tidak di jelaskan secara rinci (walau happy ending). Jadi Suna membuat imajinasi tentang ending itu, dan Suna aplikasikan dalam fic ini. Selain 'meminta' penjelasan tentang ke'plagiatan' pada fic ini, bisakah suatu saat nanti jika hendak mereview masuk melalui akun anda sendiri. Dan juga beri saya masukan juga jalan keluar juga fic saya 100% fic PLAGIAT!

 **Krisan** : Berhubung fic ini saya rombak dari fic awal (udah complete) jadi kemungkinan konfliknya muncul atau pencaknya sendiri akan lama melihat perombakan yang emang besar-besaran dan mendetil.

 **Hqhqhq** : Terimakasih atas pujiannya, semoga di chapter depan satu kata itu akan tetap bertahan.

Sekarang Hinata sedang berjalan menuju resto Seafood yang terletak di samping kantor Ayahnya, Hinata sedang berfikir keras bagaimana cara dia bisa datang ke acara Midnight Party Ino. **-M-I-D-N-I-G-H-T-** party! Oh Kami-sama, tak bisa kah Kau ringankan beban anak-Mu ini? Begitu pikir Hinata.

Tangannya memainkan layar ponsel pintarnya, tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk, Ino. Nama pengirimnya. Ada apa lagi kuda poni ini mengiriminya pesan?!

 ** _From: Ino_**  
 ** _Subjek: Peringatan!_**

 ** _Hinata, kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok 'kan? Kau sudah janji, Hinata!_**

 ** _NB: Jangan lupa, ajak juga Sai!_**

Oh tidak! Ino benar-benar keterlaluan! Baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia mengingatkan Hinata akan hal ini?!

Hinata akan memanfaatkan prestasinya kali ini untuk membujuk sang Ayah, jika rencana pertama tidak bisa. Kita gunakan rencana kedua, ajak Sai! Tidak bisa juga, Hinata tidak akan pernah keluar kamar setelahnya! Pasti selanjutnya bisa! Baru saja Hinata mau membuka mulutnya mengatakan rencananya selanjutnya, pria durian aneh tadi sudah muncul di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Sumimasen! Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya Naruto tak bersalah, dari pertama menginjakkan kaki di dalam resto Seafood ini dia belum sama sekali menatap Hinata. Apa Hinata terlalu kecil di matanya?

"Oh tentu! Silahkan!" Ujar Hiashi mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tugas yang paman berikan waktu itu. Tentang mengawasi orang-orang yang bekerja di lapangan." Ujar Naruto serius.

Hiashi hanya memperhatikan Naruto, tak dapat ia pungkiri. Kinerja Naruto memang bagus, tapi dia masih belum terbiasa jika di haruskan mengatur orang-orang yang bekerja di lapangan.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hiashi memajukan sedikit tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"Mereka terlalu keras kepala! Aku sampai pusing di buatnya.." Ujar Naruto seakan putus asa.

Ini yang Hinata tidak suka! Ayahnya mengabaikannya. Jika sudah membicarakan urusan kantor ayah Hinata akan cenderung mengabaikan Hinata, dan fokus pada pembicaraan.

Apa lagi sekarang lawan bicaranya adalah Naruto, menyebalkan! Bagitulah umpatan-umpatan yang Hinata layangkan pada Naruto. Di tambah lagi Ayah Hinata yang terlihat antusias sekali dalam berbicara.

"Kau... kau bukannya gadis di kantor tadi?" Tanya Naruto memaksa Hinata keluar dari lamunannya.

"Kau yang tadi menaruh handphone milikmu di dalam kotak bekal kan?" Sambungnya lagi.

"E-eh?! I-iya.. itu ulah temanku.. go-gomen" Ujar Hinata menunduk, wajahnya berubah merah seketika.

"Ah! Begitu rupanya. Kau ini, ada-ada saja!" Ujar Naruto terkikik ringan mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

'Padahal aku berbohong tapi dia percaya' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Di mana kau sekolah sekarang?" Tanya Naruto 'lagi'.

"Aku sekolah di sekolah atlet Konoha. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 2, masih dalam masa uji coba." Jelas Hinata, sudah lumayan lama memang. Tapi rona merah itu tak kunjung mereda dari kulit porselennya.

"Atlet katamu?" Naruto hanya dapat cengo di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis cantik dengan tubuh proporsional, juga kulit putih. Bergelut di dunia Atlet?! Fenomena langka.

Dalam benak Naruto, kebanyakkan gadis akan berusaha menjaga kecantikkannya sebaik mungkin. Dan cenderung menghidari kegiatan-kegiatan berat dan kasar, bukan seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Aku memang sekolah di sekolah atlet, apa ada masalah memangnya?" Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku mengambil jurusan di bidang sepak bola. Sudah sesi tanya jawabnya?!" Tanya Hinata setengah kesal.

Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar kalimat yang terakhir kali terlontar dari mulut gadis di hadapannya. Unik! Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Naruto saat melihat Hinata.

"Permisi! Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di antara mereka bertiga.

'Rambutnya kuning, matanya biru, rambutnya juga jabrik, hidung mancung, rahang yang kuat, tampan. Dia mirip dengan... orang itu (ujar Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto) Rambut mereka sama, kuning. Mata biru, sama. Jabrik, persis. Mancung, juga sama. Rahang yang kuat, juga sama. Bedanya kalau Naruto rambutnya cepak, dan orang ini punya jambang yang panjang. Tampan. Tentu sama. Tunggu! Apa tadi aku baru bilang kalau Naruto tampan? Tidak mungkin! Tapi senyumannya dan sorot matanya terlihat berbeda dari laki-laki lain.' Hinata menggeleng cepat mengingat bayangan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Minato. Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Hiashi senang saat melihat kedatangan Ayah Naruto. Minato Namikaze.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Interupsi Hinata mendadak.

"A-ada apa ini? Ayah, akan makan bersama dengan mereka?" Tanya Hinata dengan determinasi tinggi.

"Ah! Maaf Hinata ayah lupa memberi taunya padamu. Ayah tidak mengundang mereka, hanya ada kepentingan kantor yang harus di bicarakan secepatnya." Ujar Hiashi mencoba menenangkan emosi putri tunggalnya.

"Hhh." Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas kesal bila sudah begini.

Pembicaraan antara dua orang dewasa pun berlanjut, mulai dari hal-hal formal sampai hal yang di luar konsep awal. Jodoh. Ya, kedua orang Ayah itu berbicara mengenai kriteria calon menantu masing-masing. Seakan-akan merekalah yang akan menikah dan menjalaninya kelak. Situasi yang benar-benar membosankan.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, Hinata yang semula memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya sudah mulai jengah dengan situasi sekarang. Naruto yang duduk di depannya seakan tidak terusik sama sekali. Matanya melihat ke arah luar jendela resto, menatap sebuah kolam kecil yang didalamnya hidup beberapa ekor ikan koi beraneka warna. Cantik itu lah dapat di simpulkan dari kehidupan bawah air ikan-ikan itu.

"Hinata kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Hiashi menunjukkan daftar menu ke Hunata.

Hinata hanya melirik sekilas daftar menu di tangan Ayahnya tanpa membacanya.

"Seperti biasa." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir peach Hinata.

"Dua porsi ramen, miso dan mabo ramen. Masing-masing satu, dengan tambahan potongan udang rebus setengah matang di dalamnya." Hiashi berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama yang dia ajukan pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Aku pesan minuman saja," Naruto masih menatap kolam ikan yang berada di luar resto.

"Aku pesan milkshake coklat dengan toping kiwi dan alpukat di atasnya." Ujarnya kemudian, seraya menatap datar Hiashi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menyipitkan mata tidak suka dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. Dasar plagiat! Begitu batin Hinata.

"Lalu kau Minato?" Hiashi kini beralih ke Minato yang tengah menatap tidak senang Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin makan setengah porsi tempura dan.. kepiting asam manis saja."

"Itu pesanan kami, dan kami juga mau memesan.."

"Aku jus sirsak untuk minumanya!" Interupsi Minato mendadak.

"dan aku jus jambu saja." Ujar Hiashi lesu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat di potong Minato tadi.

"Aku mau milkshake vanilla dengan ice cream diatasnya dan dengan toping biskuit coklat dan sedikit madu." Ujar Hinara menatap waitress yang tengah bingyng mencatat pesanan mereka semua.

 _ **Naruto PoV**_

Apa yang ada di pikirannya sebenarnya, jika memesan milkshake vanilla di campur dengan ice cream dan toping coklat itu sama saja kau bunuh diri.

Cita rasa vanillanya akan kalah oleh rasa dari biskuit coklat itu sendiri, di tambah lagi dengan madu, maka rasanya akan semakin tak karuan.

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya memesan minuman seperti itu?

Aku juga ingin tau bagaimana rasa dari milkshake yang waktu itu pernah dia pesan saat di kantor tadi.

Apa mungkin rasanya akan aneh? Kita lihat saja nanti. Milkshake coklat pasti rasanya manis, tapi apa jadinya jika manisnya coklat di campur dengan asamnya kiwi? Di tambah lagi rasa dari alpukat itu sendiri, ini ide buruk. Untuk apa lagi aku mengikuti pesanannya waktu itu hanya untuk rasa penasaran.

Jika di pikir lagi, dulu aku pernah di opname selama 4 hari hanya karena diare. Diare dehidrasi yang di sebabkan karena aku terlalu banyak memakan buah kiwi dalam sehari. Apa hari ini juga sama? Ya, walau pun jumlah kiwi yang akan ku makan hari ini lebih sedikit dari waktu itu. Kami-sama, lindungilah aku!

 _ **End PoV.**_

 _ **Hinata PoV.**_

Apa maunya dia memesan milkshake pencuci perut? Mau cari mati, hah?! Milkshake itu memang manis, tapi semua orang yang sering melakukan diet akan tau jika milkshake coklat di tambah buah kiwi merupakan minuman diet. Efek sampingnya, ya.. bisa di bilang obat pencuci perut instan tapi enak. Dan buah alpukatnya sendiri akan menjaga jumlah kalori yang kau konsumsi.

Jika orang itu memaksakan diri meminum minuman itu, di tambah tubuhnya belum terbiasa, maka habislah sudah dia di ruang UGD. Dan penawar dari minuman itu sendiri adalah minuman yang sedang ku pesan sekarang. Minuman pelangkap dari minuman diet aneh buatan para remaja putri di Konoha. Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang tau jika minuman itu adalah minuman diet, terkecuali jika pria itu memiliki kelainan.

Sebenarnya tujuanku meminum milkshake coklat tadi saat di kantor Ayah hanya untuk mencoba-coba, kata temanku si kuda poni alias Ino. Dia bilang minuman itu sangat enak rasanya campur aduk, tapi sebelum kau merasakan efek mulas setelah meminumnya kau harus langsung meminum milkshake vanilla seperti yang sekarang sedang ku pesan. Jadi saat efek itu muncul nanti tubuhmu tidak akan terlalu banyak kekurangan cairan, bisa di bilang hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa jam saja. Tidak sampai 1hari. Begitu kata Ino.

Tapi aku takut kalau aku akan membunuhnya jika nanti tubuh durian aneh ini tidak terbiasa, ah! Masa bodoh dengan itu! Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau di tanya nanti. Licik memang, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah karena ulahnya. Kalau begitu akan ku perhatikan dia, jika dia gagal dan sakit perut nantinya. Ku anggap dia laki-laki yang kalah dalam menaklukan hati seorang gadis apa lagi aku. Jika memang dia berhasil ku akui dia laki-laki sejati yang tangguh!

 _ **End's PoV**_

"Permisi!" Dua orang Waitress datang dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan pesanan yang di pesan oleh Hinata dan Ayahnya juga Naruto dan Ayahnya. Ada dua porsi ramen berbeda rasa dan milkshake vanilla milil Hinata, tempura dan kepiting asam manis juga jus sirsak milik Ayah Naruto a.k.a Minato, milkshake coklat milik Naruto dan nasi kepal isi ikan yang di bungkus nori juga jus jambu milik Hiashi.

Kedua waitress itu menaruh semua pesanan itu di atas meja sesuai dengan siapa pemesan dari masing-masing makanan tersebut, setelah melakukan tugasnya para waitress segera pergi kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka yang lain.

Hiashi dan Minato mulai memakan hidangan pesanan mereka berbeda dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto hanya menatap bingung milkshake di depannya, dia ragu dengan buah kiwi yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi dia juga gengsi kalau tidak meminumnya, apa lagi di depan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan memakan dua porsi besar ramen pesanannya, dua porsi yang besar juga membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih banyak dari makanan biasanya. Kalau dia tidak segera makan maka dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari yang lainnya.

10 menit sudah berlalu, Hiashi dan Minato sudah hampir menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tapi Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali belum menyentuhnya, mereka terus saja mengalihkan kegiatan mereka untuk menghindari pesanan mereka sendiri.

Sampai tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil sebuah sumpit yang di sediakan di samping mangkuk ramennya, mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian simetris dan kemudian mengaduk ramennya sampai rata. Dan mulai memakannya.

Saakan itu adalah sebuah aba-aba untuk sebuah perlombaan, Naruto juga tidak mau kalah tanggap. Dia meraih ujung sedotan plastik dan menempelkannya di bibir kissable miliknya. Tapi sama sekali belum ia tengguk milkshake itu, dia mengawasi Hinata dari ekor matanya. Ingin tau apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya oleh gadis indigo ajaib di sebelahnya ini.

Sampai Hinata mulai menyumpit masuk beberapa helaian mie kedalam mulut mungilnya, dan di saat yang berselang tipis Naruto mulai menyeruput milkshake miliknya. Dan untuk beberapa saat ke depan keduanya melakukan hal yang tidak lagi bersamaan, Hinata melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Dia malah menyipit akibat bentuk respon dari indra pengecapnya. Sedotan plastik yang terjepit di sela-sela bibirnya di apit rapat, air liur di dalam mulutnya langsung meningkat drastis. Asam! Satu kata yang mencerminkan semua yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

 _Trap!_ Sekarang kau sudah masuk dalam sebuah tipuan kecil wajah cantik seorang malaikat, Naruto. Bukan nyawa memang taruhannya, tapi wajah dan-

"UGH!" Naruto melenguh sampai membuat Minato dan Hiashi mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya.

Mata Naruto terpejam, perutnya serasa menciut seperti habis di siram air keras, tangannya meremas kemejanya. Sakit! Dua kara, sangat sakit! Juga perih! Itu yang sekarang di rasakan Naruto.

Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto memandang dengan tatapan datar, seakan tidak perduli dengan ironi yang sedang Naruto rasakan.

5 menit, sampai akhirnya Naruto kemabali bisa membuka matanya. Matanya sedikit berair, nyeri pada bagian dalam perutnya masih belum mereda apa lagi sampai hilang. Semakin menusuk setiap bagian pencernaannya. Naruto mulai mengatur napasnya berusaha bertahan sampai paling tidak setengah jam ke depan. Paling tidak di tidak sampai di permalukan oleh seorang gadis yang 9 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

 _Sampai akhir dari semuanya itu tiba..._

"Aku menyerah!/Kau kalah!" Uapan yang di ucapkan Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Setelah kalimat itu Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian tangannya menggebrak meja. Tidak keras memang tapi cukup membuat heran Hiashi dan Minato, Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Seakan dia kecewa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dan setelah semua adegan tak masuk akal itu selesai, Naruto sudah menghilang di balik toilet umum khusus pengunjung yang terletak di pojok belakang ruangan. Hinata yang mengerti apa yang di alami Naruto hanya dapat menahan tawanya agar tidak mengelegar.

Tapi sesungguhnya dia tidak mengerti akan semuanya...

 _ **To...**_  
 _ **Be...**_  
 _ **Continued...**_

Yosha! Chap 2 selesai! Hufft, penantian panjang mungkin bagi para readers yang memang sengaja menunggu, tapi mungkin terbayar dengan chap yang lumayan panjang dari chap ke 2 fic sebelumnya (U!)

Setelah Ujian Nasional dan ada banyak halang dan rintangan lainnya (?) Fic ini akhirnya bisa kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Mungkin chap 3 akan update kurang lebih 2 minggu setelah chap ini update, di karenakan Suna harus melanjutkan kembali 4 atau 5 Fic kepunyaan Suna yang sempat terlantar termasuk Fic ini.

Suna ucapkan terimakasih untuk sahabat dan teman baik Suna, _**Sakuhime-chan**_. Yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Suna akan fic ini. Terimakasih juga untuk my 2nd aniki _**Namochiru Aoda-Katakushi**_ yang rela di keroyok 2 orang cuma gara-gara ngebentak Suna dengan alasan Suna di haruskan meng-complete-kan semua karya tulis Suna. Tak terkecuali! Ok! Maaf aniki Suna males kalau harus tiap hari ke warnet dan update fic yang berbeda, jadi imouto-mu putuskan untuk update 2 minggu sekali secara bersamaan (4 atau 5 fic). Yah, kalau tidak mau... berikan laptopmu untukku biar gak usah capek-capek ke warnet. Hehehe...

Terlalu banyak bacot, hukum wajib seorang Yasuna Katakushi. Review!

Seorang pembaca yang baik silahkan tinggalkan jejak pada kolom review untuk bukti apresiasi sebuah karya seni dalam bentuk apapun termasuk karya seni tulis.

 **Terimakasih, Yasuna.**  
 **12 Juni 2015**


End file.
